In the resource recovery industry flow control arrangements are ubiquitous. Different arrangements and constructions are used for a variety of purposes. One arrangement is a flow diversion configuration known commercially as XP MCV from Baker Hughes a GE company LLC under product family number H14086. The arrangement includes a sleeve that occludes radial ports unless the sleeve is urged downstream subsequent to a plug landing on a seat therein. A spring is used to hold the sleeve closed against the flow of fluid therethrough when a plug is not on seat. The arrangement works well and is used often but the spring is costly and takes up valuable space. The art is always receptive to cost saving configurations achieving practical results.